He Can Hear Her
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry moved to Japan after the war. Ron blamed him for his brother's death and Hermione was uncomfortable around him because of his telepathy. He had decided to go to a muggle school. That is where he met Mai.
1. Chapter 1

**He Can Hear Her**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Harry)

Harry sat on his bed. He tried to block out the voices in his head. After he had come back to life, he found that he was a telepath. None of the healers could figure out how it came to be though. Luckily most of the purebloods had been taught how to shield their mind when the war had started, so he couldn't hear their thoughts.

Ron on the other hand he could hear. He used Harry's telepathy against him. He wanted to torture Harry. He blamed the raven haired boy for Fred's death and he made sure he knew it. After awhile Harry stopped being near the red head.

Luckily the rest of the Weasley family didn't blame him. George made sure Harry knew it. The family had learned what Ron was doing from Ron himself. They were upset but since they didn't want to lose him to they didn't say a word. Only George spoke up for Harry.

Ginny would have except Ron refused to talk to her unless it was to bad mouth her. After the war, Ginny and him decided not to get back together. Both felt they weren't right for each other and after a long talk decided to just be friends. He was the only one to know how Ron was treating her and she made him promise not to tell. Since he wasn't hurting her, he did. She could handle him and she did every time he tried to use words to hurt her. Ron was very homophobic and Harry and Ginny only recently learned that fact when Ginny confessed to being bisexual and dating Susan Bones. Ron made sure not to let himself family know.

Hermione kept her distance after he told her about his telepathy. It hurt but he understood until she began acting unreasonable. She was uncomfortable around it and refused to learn to shield her mind. Despite him not having any control over it yet she told him that he needed to respect her privacy. She refused to listen and soon they stopped being friends. She then started many petitions to have him and any telepath banned from public then it changed to having their powers bound and the person thrown in jail.

It hurt when he had heard. Luckily no one signed it except those who didn't have any knowledge of telepathy. Only five people signed the first and then only she signed it on the others.

"Harry?"

The raven looked at Neville. "Yeah?"

"I found a witch in Japan who is also a telepath. I told her about you and she offered to help you with your gift.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great. Thank you Neville."

"You're welcome." He hugged his friend before handing over a card. "Here is her contact info."

"Thank you Nev. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

Harry grabbed some paper and a quill. He began writing a letter to the telepath in Japan. He really hoped she could help. Once done he sent the letter off with Orion, his new owl. Orion was actually Hedwig's brother. The person who sold Hedwig had gotten in contact with him after the war. He had told Harry and he bought him a second later. The snow owl nuzzled his cheek before flying off.

'Please let this person be able to help me. I can't take their thoughts. They aren't meant for me.' He thought.

He sat on his bed for a few more minutes. He was hungry but that meant leaving the room. Ron might also be down there. With a sigh he stood up and left the room. He went to the Great Hall. Luckily Ron wasn't there. Only few looked up but the rest ignored him. He sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and began eating. Ginny sat down next to him.

"Nev told me the good news." She said. 'I'm glad he will finally get control. Makes me so sad that he has to suffer.' She thought.

Harry smiled at her. "I sent the letter." He told her. 'I'm glad she is on my side.' He thought.

"Good." Ginny said. "I would have if hadn't."

"Of course you would." He rolled his eyes.

The red haired witch laughed. "Anyway tell me when you hear back."

"I will. How was your date?" He asked.

That got him a huge smile from her. "It was great." Images of Susan had filled his head.

"Good." He was happy that she was happy.

"Yeah."

"Did Susan like her gift?" He had been there when she bought it and he was there when she worried Susan wouldn't like it.

"She loved it." Ginny confirmed. 'Despite it being cheap Susan acted like it was the most valuable gift in the world.' She thought.

"Told you so." He teased.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't want to." He said as he focused more on her to help drown out the voices.

"Tsk. You're such a pain." She said.

Harry snorted. "So are you."

"Touche." She said. 'It is my job.' She thought.

"I'm really glad that your happy Gin." Harry told her.

"Me too. Just wish you were." She said. 'Stupid Ron. I should kick him in the balls.'

Harry nearly choked at that. Instead he gave her a sad smile.

"I have a feeling that I will be." He said.

"I hope so. You deserve it." The witch said.

"Ye-" He cut off when Ron's thoughts entered his brain. "Ow." He moaned.

Ginny sighed. "I'll see you later." She said. 'I'm going to kill him.' She thought.

"Yeah."

Harry left the Hall. Unknown to him Ron finally messed up. The dark haired teen had left the area so he could no longer hear him. He only seemed able to hear one's thoughts if they are within a certain distance. He hadn't really tested to see how far one had to be for him not to hear their thoughts. With the school holding so many people he was more focused on trying to block them out.

The headmistress had seen Harry practically run out of the Hall. It made her wonder why. Since Ron was the only one to enter. The redhead was smirking. He sat down next to his sister. She glared at him.

"How's my faggot of a sister doing?" He asked loud enough for many to hear.

Since he was getting away with hurting Harry his ego was growing. He felt untouchable. He no longer felt the need to hide his thoughts on his sister. He didn't think he would get in trouble for it. Unfortunately for him he was wrong. Those who heard had stopped eating to stare at him in shock. Mcgonagal didn't hear what he said but stood up when she saw the looks shot his way. She made her way over. She overheard some students talking. That was how she learned that Ron called Ginny a faggot.

Ginny sneered at him. "Your such a jerk. Harry isn't to blame for Fred's death. Stop mentally torturing him." That made the headmistress pause.

"He is. He killed our brother. He was a coward and now I shall use his telepathy against him." He said. "Why must you defend that freak you stupid cunt?" He asked.

"Is that so mr. Weasley?" He turned to find an enraged headmistress.

"H-headmistress Mcgonagal!"

"Follow me mr. Weasley." She said.

"Why?" He asked much to her anger.

"Bullying, name calling, need I go on?" She asked.

Ron scowled. "No." Ron stood up and followed her out.

The Hall watched in shock. The students and teachers couldn't believe what they witnessed. Susan went over to her girlfriend.

"Wow." She was stunned.

"About time. I knew he would make a mistake." Ginny said.

"You okay?" Susan asked her.

She smiled at her. "Yeah. Too bad my parents won't do anything."

"I know." The Hufflepuff said with a sigh.

"Oh well. He'll graduate and the real world will hit him." She said.

"True. How's Harry?" Susan asked.

"Good. There might be someone in Japan that can help him with his telepathy." She told her.

The red haired Hufflepuff smiled happily. "Good. It would also do him some good to get him out of here."

"Exactly."

* * *

(Headmistress's Office)

"Sit down mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall ordered.

"Fine."

The redhead pouted as he sat down. The headmistress called his parents. He would be punished but she felt they needed to know how their son was acting. They soon entered the office. Both were worried and wondered what happened.

"What happened Minerva?" Molly asked.

Mcgonagall sighed as she told them what happened in the Great Hall a few moments ago. Molly and Arthur were shocked and horrified. They looked at their son. He was smirking.

"What? Ron is this true?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it's true. You let Ginny date another girl. It's wrong, gross. She's supposed to be with a man." Ron said. "As for Potter yeah I'm torturing him. My brother is dead because of him. So many people are. He should be in jail for it. Since no one was going to punish him I decided to. Using his telepathy against him is really easy. Since they are my thoughts no one can punish me." He finished telling them.

Molly looked ashamed. "We knew what you were doing to Harry. We didn't want to do anything in case we lose you as well."

"What?" The headmistress was shocked as Ron's smirk widened.

"Harry had told us he found a way to block you. We had no reason not to believe him." She said. "I had no idea he lied to protect you.

Arthur looked at him. "George is right. We should have punished you the minute we found out."

"Excuse me?" It was Ron's turn to be shocked.

"We have let you get away with this terrible behavior but no more. Your treatment of Harry and Ginny is unexceptable." His dad said. "We won't fight you on any punishment you give him. Thank you for letting us know about his behavior. Don't worry we won't let it continue." With that Arthur left.

"Mum?" He looked at her, hoping she would help.

"Your father is correct." She said.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for calling another student a faggot. Fifty points taken for calling another a cunt and another fifty points taken for calling another a freak." She said much to Ron's anger. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for bullying Harry and Ginny. You are banned from Quidditch and Hogsmede for the rest of the year. You will also receive three weeks of detention." She said.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" He protested.

"Shut up Ronald." His mum said. "You did the crime now you must do the time. Take your punishment." She said before leaving.

"Go to your dorm." Mcgonagall ordered. "Leave your sister and Mr. Potter alone."

"Yes ma'am." He scowled before leaving.

The witch sat back in her chair with a sigh. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was shocked to hear that they knew what their son was doing to Potter and ignored it because they didn't want to lose him. It felt like he was only in trouble for being rude to his sister. Ron was about to learn his lesson, whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Japan)

Saito Amaya was in her room. She was getting ready for school. She wasn't an average sixteen year old. She was a telepath. She had been one since birth. Luckily for her her father was also a telepath and so was her grandma and her brother. It ran in the family. Her father and grandma taught her and her brother how to control their gift.

Not many people like her were lucky. Some were the first telepaths in the family and some developed the gift later in life. They usually tried to hide it. With no one teaching them some never learn to control that gift and some turn crazy because of it. There were even some who abused that gift. Her uncle had and now he no longer had his gift. He had also gotten beaten when a man found out he had been peeping on his wife.

Her family ran a flower shop that was pretty famous. A boy named Neville had shopped there a lot and eventually he and Amaya became friends. She recently told him about her being a telepath. He had been relieved. Turned out his friend had just recently become one and he was having a hard time. The sixteen year old felt bad for Potter. Not only was he trying to get the hang of his gift but one friend turned her back and was trying to get him removed from society and the other was torturing him. She was quick to offer help.

The female telepath hoped Potter would get back to her and soon. It was better to get started sooner rather than later. Plus getting away from those two toxic people would do him some good.

"Amaya-nee!" Her brother yelled. "You have a letter!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" She yelled back.

"Okay! It's on the table!" He told her.

"Okay!"

Amaya quickly finished getting ready. She went downstairs. She grabbed the letter off the table in the entryway. She opened it up and read it's contents.

'Yes! He accepted." She thought happily.

"Amaya?" It was her dad.

"Yes dad?" She asked as she put the letter down.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Potter-san has agreed to come here and train." She had told him about Potter the minute she learned his situation.

"That's good." He said. "When?"

"He said he would let me know. He needs to get transferred as well as getting his own place." She answered.

"Alrighty. Let me know." He said.

"I will. I'm off to work." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay." He left and she went to the kitchen to inform the others.


End file.
